1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fitting a golf club to a golfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,692 for a Precise Fit Golf Club Fitting System And Golf Shaft Selection Method And Apparatus.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/188,669 for an Automated Method And System For Golf Club Selection Based On Swing Type.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,648 for a Precise Fit Golf Club Fitting System And Golf Shaft Selection Method And Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,123 for Method For Fitting Golf Clubs For Golfers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/602,075 for a Method For Matching Golfers With A Driver And Ball.